valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Magari
Engineer Anthem Corps |Likes = Avan Hardins Jugin Rene Randall Mischlitt |Affiliation = Lanseal Military Academy |Rank = |Role = Lanseal cadet (former) Editor |Appearances = Valkyria Chronicles 2 |Japanese = }} is an engineer in Valkyria Chronicles 2. A very shy Darcsen girl who enjoys spending her time reading in the library. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Class G engineer, Magari is a shy Darcsen girl who is bad with people. She spent most of her time in her room reading. She even refused other student's invitation to watch a concert with him. She was able to memorize what is written in the books she read very well. In Welkin's Point, she said she is smarter than Avan after she refused to go outside when Avan asked to. Avan took her book and threw a question to her about the Cerulean Scarab's trait. Surprisingly, she can answer his question correctly as the book says, saying that the cerulean scarab is a hard-shelled beetle of a pale, sky blue color, which lives exclusively in Imperial territory and moves seasonally in packs. Welkin suddenly came and said there's a little mistake on what she said, although it is almost exactly the same as what the book said. Magari couldn't accept this, saying that it must be right since it came from a text-book, but Welkin instead said she should see for herself and asked Avan to let him know when they deploy to Leanbluff Forest, leaving her confused since she believed that cerulean scarab is only found in Imperial territory. Later, while deploying in a mission in the forest, Welkin met them again. He showed them a cerulean scarab on a tree trunk. Magari saw the cerulean scarab changed its color slowly, resembling a viridian scarab. Welkin explained that in addition to being a migratory period, it is also their mating season. Their diet is oak, and when they get enough sustenance to breed, they change color. When they are about to spawn in Imperial territory, their color reverted back, which led people to mistake them for a different species. When asked how could he know about it, Welkin answered that he had biology fieldwork when he was in university. He said that she should see the world herself in addition of reading books, and encouraged her to write notes about what she sees. This made her realize many things in the world are not found in books, and she decided to start taking notes as Welkin said. After graduation, she works at a publisher as an editor. She won the trust of a difficult writer with the notes she took. 'Freshmen Cadet Guide' A very shy Darcsen who enjoys reading books. She can experience a bad case of stage fright, and at times decides to open her book for a quick read while she is sitting within the camp area. If she learns how to effectively find a hiding place on the field, both her shooting ability and recovering tasks can contribute immensely when a team is about to take over a well-guarded territory. 'Memories' *The Bookworm *Welkin's Point *Scarab Mystery *See For Yourself Stats Personal Potentials *'Stage Fright' - Being sighted by multiple enemies puts them on the spot, rendering them unable to move. *'Darcsen Bond' - Having brethren close by gives strength of spirit, raising defence. *'Bookworm' - Easily becomes absorbed in books, lowering evasive skills. *'Reveler' - They observe situations carefully and delight at new discoveries, raising firing accuracy. (Replaces Bookworm after completing Magari's classmate mission, Cerulean Scarab Search.) Battle Potentials Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Magari makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as a C monster card. As a C monster card, Magari is of the Mercenary race and possesses the base skill, Heal. Quotes Trivia *Stage Fright is a very bad potential; it depletes AP into 0 when Magari is sighted by multiple enemies, rendering her unable to move and leaving her open to enemy fires. Her accuracy stat however, seconds Cosette Coalhearth. Players intending to use her should provide an ally to help her. Category:Characters Category:Class G Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Engineer Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters